To study and practice the scientific method of biostatistics. To expand my experience in clinical and epidemiological research. To study and observe modern and experimental techniques of treatment and diagnosis of neurological disease. To reach cooperative agreements between academic and scientific institutions from the U.S.A. and Cuenca University, in order to collaborate on future research projects. To create an exchange program in which medical students and professionals could come to Ecuador to gain experience or to study the specific health problems of our population.